Lessons Learned
by allhailthehutch
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lived her life helping children but when Officer Peeta Mellark comes into her life he brings a whole set of challenges Katniss isn't sure she can deal with.
1. Chapter 1

The buzzing of the alarm clock barely wakes me up. I spent my night awake in front of my laptop, reviewing the case materials for today. I love my job, but having to present testimony and being a witness in court is the only downfall. The idea that if I make one mistake in how I present a situation could ruin a child's life is horrifying.

When I made the decision to become a clinical social worker, I did it because I desperately wanted to help children, but certain responsibilities come with this job. It's sickening how many children are treated with such cruelty from their parents. When I first started, the stories would keep me up at night, but eventually I was able to disassociate. I have to be strong for the kids. They need someone to count on.

Talking in front of large groups of people has never been a strength of mine, but I push aside my fear for the kids. They need a voice and I'm happy to be there for them.

I slowly climb out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. When I catch my reflection in the mirror, I can't help but groan. The dark circles under my eyes seem more prominent than usual.

"Get it together, Everdeen," I say to myself before splashing cold water on my face.

It was going to be a busy day, and I need to be fully functional.

The fresh, amazing smell of coffee fills my nose and I smile.

Thank God for Gale.

After a quick shower I head down to the kitchen and grab a fresh cup of coffee.

Gale turns away from the sink to face me. "You're welcome."

"Oh come on Gale, you know that I love you and that I'm forever in your debt!" I tell him before taking another sip.

Gale rolls his eyes but I see him trying to hide a smile.

We've been best friends for years. Gale and I always had a wonderful, unique friendship, and I can't imagine my life without him. Many people wonder how we have remained just friends with no romantic bullshit, but Gale and I ignore it.

We are just friends and nothing more. It could never be anything more.

"What's on the agenda for today?" He takes the seat across from me.

I sigh loudly, running a hand through my long, dark hair. "I have court all goddamn day. It's not going to be a good."

Gale frowns. He knows what these court appearances do to me. They are emotionally draining. I usually come home at the end of the day exhausted and ready for a large glass of wine.

"Just remember it's your job, Catnip," Gale reminds me. "Don't become so invested."

I can't hide my scowl. Gale never understands what it's like for me. Every day I see innocent children hurting and afraid. There's not a damn thing I can do about it.

"Shit! Is that the time?" I look at my phone and realize I'm running late. "I have to get going! Can we order pizza tonight?"

"Sounds good. Have a good day, Catnip."

It wasn't terrible, but I still feel like I was sweating through my blouse. Giving the facts is easy, but when an asshole lawyer asks the same question three different ways, it makes my brain feel as if it's about to explode.

Lucky for me, court was finished much earlier than expected so I'm able to head back to the office for some alone time.

They have me on call at the hospital. Sometimes, when really bad cases come in they call me and I head over to try and assess the situation. Young kids are hard enough to get through to, but add trauma and they close up pretty good.

I'm there to make sure that the police don't push them too hard in their questioning.

I've seen shit that I didn't even know could be real. Children bloodied and bruised, crying in their soiled clothes from years of neglect. It makes me sick to my stomach.

The office is quiet when I finally sit down at my desk. Honestly, all I want to do is take a really long nap. Maybe, I can sneak in just a couple of minutes before I start going through my paperwork.

I lay my head on the cool surface of the wood desk when my cell phone starts ringing.

"Ughhhh!" I groan dramatically. There won't be any napping for me. "Hello?"

"Dr. Everdeen? It's Officer Odair. We need you down here at Panem Memorial." Officer Odair and I have known each other for a very long time. Before I have a chance to answer he speaks again, this time his voice barely above a whisper. "It's pretty bad Katniss."

This one will be tough. I can feel it, but then again aren't they all?

My heels click on the floor of the emergency room. I see Officer Odair standing outside an exam room with another young police officer. I don't recognize him so he must be new. He runs a hand through his blonde curls and I see that he's visibly frustrated.

"Katniss!" Odair greets me with a handshake and smile. "This is my partner, Officer Peeta Mellark. He was the one who found him."

I turn my attention to Peeta whose blue eyes appear saddened by what they've witnessed, but also not completely unfamiliar.

"What happened?"

Peeta huffs while wiping the sweat from his brow. "I got the call about a domestic disturbance. When I arrived it was what I suspected. Some drunk husband beating up his wife. It's when I opened the closet and saw this little boy hiding in there, that I realized how bad the situation was. He hasn't said a word. I don't know how long he had been in the closet or what he went through, but I noticed some bruising on his arms."

I listen to Peeta carefully and I can't help but notice the pure disdain dripping from his voice. No one likes seeing a child hurt, but Peeta is different. He's furious and deeply troubled by what he witnessed.

"The kid is super attached to Peeta." Finnick tells me while looking at Peeta. "The nurses had to physically pull him off because the kid just wouldn't let go."

Shit.

I hate when this happens and sometimes it does. This young boy is looking to Peeta as his protector, which I guess you can say he is.

"What's going to happen now?" Peeta asks me softly. He's concerned.

I sigh. "It depends but I need to evaluate the situation and see if he has any relatives that can care for him -"

"What if he doesn't? Are you just going to put him in foster care and hope for the best? "Peeta argues back with a raised voice.

"I'll do what is necessary for his safety!" I'm surprised that I'm yelling. No one ever gets this type of reaction from me.

Peeta steps closer to me and I don't back down. "You think because you went to school and studied psychology that you have any idea what this kid's life is going to be like?"

"Officer Mellark, I think you need to get some fresh air." Finnick steps between the two of us. Peeta says nothing, but stalks off.

I turn to Finnick and he shrugs. "He's new and I think this is his first case where he's seen something this bad, but he's usually never like that. I'm not sure what his deal is."

"Well, I don't want to deal with him anymore." I don't know what Peeta Mellark's problem is, but I'm not letting him get under my skin.

Still, I can't shake the look on his face when he mentioned foster care. He was absolutely terrified for this young boy.

"Hey Katniss?" Finnick's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

I turn to face him.

He reassures me. "Don't let Mellark get to you. I know you always have the child's best interest in mind and that he's in good hands."

Finnick is always so undeniably sweet and always willing to help a person in need.

His vote of confidence puts me in a better mood. "I'll take care of him. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story! I hope you guys enjoy. I love hearing from you so please feel free to send me reviews. They make me smile a lot! Thank you to my wonderful editor for always being so patient and kind with me. Love you! You can find me on tumblr as allhailthehutch**

**xoxox Kelly **

It's late by the time I finally leave the hospital. Andrew, the young boy that Finnick called me to assess, was a challenge. He didn't want to speak for a long time, but eventually he opened up. I tried to learn more about Andrew and what his home life was like without pushing him too far.

He told me that the closet was his favorite "hiding place" and he would spend hours in there with his cars. I probed further by asking why he felt he needed to hide, but he kept talking about the different makes and models of toy cars, veering far away from any disturbing memories. It was obvious that Andrew has a lot to tell me, but I'll have time to continue questioning later.

He was severely malnourished and the bruises - they were everywhere.

I can see why Officer Mellark was so upset.

There wasn't much left for me to do because Andrew fought to keep his eyelids open while his elbow propped up his exhausted little body. I read those as clear signs to finish our session and head home.

As I walk to my car, I see him. He leans against the side of his patrol car, arms crossed in front of his chest. He's staring right at me.

"Can I help you with something, officer?" I don't mean for my tone to sound rude, but I'm still a little angry at him for yelling at me.

Peeta shakes his head. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling earlier. You didn't deserve that."

"Did Finnick tell you to apologize?"

His jaw clenches, and I can see that I'm getting to him. "Why does it matter? I'm sorry, okay!"

"It matters because someone had to tell you then you obviously don't really mean it." I tell him with a knowing smirk.

Peeta runs his hands through his curls. I have already picked up on this behavior he routinely does when he'sfrustrated. "Are you questioning my apology?"

"Maybe." I keep my face expressionless, not wanting to show him that I find his frustration somewhat endearing.

He let's out a loud huff. "Look, you don't have to believe me, but I'm sorry. Sometimes I just let myself get too emotionally involved."

"I understand that." I pat his shoulder which causes him to flinch just a bit. If I wasn't looking, I probably wouldn't have ever noticed it. He has a problem with physical contact. "Andrew is a really sweet little boy. He's lucky that you found him."

"I wouldn't call that luck." He sneers back. Again, I notice his tone and how he's relating to Andrew's situation.

I sigh loudly. He's so damn negative. "I'm sorry that's not good enough for you."

"He deserves better," Peeta tells me with a frown. "You know he's a nice kid..."

Peeta looks over at me and I take in a deep breath as his blue eyes lock me in once again. They show a deep pain I could never begin to understand.

He's troubled. I can see that clear as day. Peeta works hard to hide his pain, and I don't believe it's my place to bring it up. I'm desperate to know more about him.

"He's going to be okay," I reassure Peeta with an empathetic smile. "It may not be an easy road, but he's got a chance for a good life."

Peeta looks down at the ground for a moment, appearing deep in thought. "You like what you do?"

"I love what I do."

He seems confused by my answer. How can someone love a job that opens them up to a world full of unspeakable cruelty?

"You're alright, Dr. Everdeen." The way he says my name makes my heart beat faster. I feel myself being drawn to him every time we share words. We've only just met but I want to get to know him. I want to spend more time with him and discover what secrets lie within those troubled eyes of his.

"You too, Officer Mellark."

It's been a few weeks since I last saw Peeta, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him.

How was he doing?

Will I ever see him again?

I groan loudly as I slam my head a little bit too hard on my desk. "Ow! Shit!"

My head throbs and I'm sure a decent sized bruise is starting to form.

The ache in my chest feels much worse than the pain in my head. I was told earlier this morning that Andrew was finally being placed in foster care. Apparently, none of his family was suitable enough to take care of him.

I hope Peeta never finds out because he will blame me for the rest of his life. There was nothing I could do, but that won't matter to Peeta.

He wanted Andrew to have a chance. Maybe he still does, but I've seen what foster care can do to some children. He's either going to sink or swim.

"Dr. Everdeen?" My secretary Delly peeks her head in from outside my office. "You have a visitor. It's a police officer."

I nod my head. It's probably just Finnick wanting to take me out for Happy Hour.

When I look up, I'm staring into those crystal blue eyes that have been haunting me for weeks.

"Peeta! What are you doing here?" I ask him. Peeta is the last person I expected to walk through my door today.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I - uh just wanted to see how you are doing."

I smile. Peeta came here just to see me? The stupid butterflies in my stomach act up again.

"Well, I'm really glad to see you again."

Peeta is the best looking man I have ever seen in my life. I'm constantly amazed at how perfect he truly is. Blonde hair and blue eyes with a killer body - he is dangerous.

"Those are some nice pictures." Peeta looks over at the wall to my left. There are dozens of pieces of miss matched art work taped up.

"Oh! Some of the kids like to draw me pictures and I love to show them off!" I tell him enthusiastically.

It's one of the reasons why I continue to do this job. Seeing children finally find happiness is the best gift in the entire world.

"I know this is a little sudden, but can I take you out to dinner?" Peeta's cheeks turn pink as he asks me the question.

Was he really asking me out on a date?

Peeta looks up at me through his long eyelashes. How could I ever say anything but-

"Yes! I would love too."

Peeta's face instantly relaxes. "I want to make it up to you. I was kind of a dick when we first met."

I laugh loudly. Peeta was more than a dick when we first met. He was awful. "You have been forgiven, but food always makes things better."

Peeta gives me a smile. A real genuine smile. I'm not surprised that it's beautiful. "I agree with you on that - food does make everything better. I came by in person because I realized today that I didn't get your phone number."

I grab a piece of paper and quickly jot it down. "Now, this doesn't mean that you can prank call me at all hours of the night."

Peeta chuckles while stuffing the paper in his pocket. "I wouldn't dream of it. I'll see you soon?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

_**I'm looking forward to seeing you again.**_

I smile when I see another text from Peeta. He's been sending me sweet messages since he visited me the other day.

It's been ages since I've been out with anyone. My work has kept me extremely busy, but truthfully, no one has really caught my eye.

Peeta is different.

I can tell that he's special. We don't know each other that well, but I'm looking forward to getting to know him.

Usually, I'm terrible at meeting new people. I like to stick with my familiar group of friends, but Peeta just wiggled his way into my heart.

It's so unlike me to fall for someone so quickly.

**I can't wait to see you.**

Only a few more days till I see Peeta again.

"Didn't you have a date tonight?"

I scowl as Gale walks in the kitchen. This has been the worst fucking day ever.

Peeta stood me up.

I'm not sure what happened or if I did something wrong, but here I am - sitting in my kitchen finishing off the rest of my red wine.

"I was supposed to have a date, but he never showed up or called." I take a long sip of my drink. "He seemed so decent."

Gale rubs my back in an effort to comfort me, but it's not working. "Well, I'm about to watch a movie if you want to join me."

"I'm going to have to pass..."

All I really want is to be alone. I shouldn't let some man that I barely know hurt me like this.

Clearly, I'm not good enough for Peeta Mellark.


End file.
